Une histoire de plans
by Desertio
Summary: Fleur est amoureuse d'Hermione; jusque là tout va -presque- bien. Mais quand Hermione décide d'un plan en 3 étapes, ayant pour but de rendre ses élèves plus tolérants, en entraînant Fleur dans ses idées merdiques... Ca se complique un peu. ABANDONEE.
1. L'idée machiaélique d'une Griffy

**Disclaimer : Personnages et histoire originale sont sortis de la tête –blonde mais brillante!- de notre très estimée J.K Rowling. De toute façon, tout le monde se doute que c'est pas moi qui aurais été foutue d'inventer tout ça !**

Une histoire en quelques chapitres, sans prétention aucune (ouais là, c'est pur divertissement! …Comment ça, comme les autres! Salauds!), que je trouvais trop longue pour un OS. Même aussi court, je trouve que le scénario laisse un peu à désirer, mais je tends à m'améliorer (quand j'arriverais enfin à faire des plans scénaristiques corrects ! autant dire, pas demain la veille). Parfois je trouve aussi que c'est un peu maladroit, surtout au niveau des dialogues, que j'ai du mal à faire sonner justes.… Enfin je n'en suis pas à 100% satisfaite, quoi, mais je me sens incapable de l'améliorer, donc je le publie tel quel.

Voici le premier extrait, trop court pour être appelé chapitre, mais qui ne correspond pas non plus à l'idée que je me fais d'un prologue. A vous de décider ce qu'il en est !

**Zzzz zzzZzzz zzzZ**

**L'idée soi-disant machiavélique d'une Griffy**

Je ne peux pas croire que ça me sois arrivé. A moi ! Bordel, je suis sensée être immunisée contre ce genre de conneries. Reine des Glaces amoureuse ! Non mais, on aura tout vu…

Putain. Elle vient de me sourire en me croisant dans le couloir, et je me suis mangé un mur en voulant la suivre des yeux.  
>L'unique souci ne réside pas dans le fait que mon nez pisse le sang et que j'ai 3 doigts en charpie. Non. Les véritables problèmes sont les suivants :<br>Je lui ai rendu son sourire. Multiplié par 2000.  
>C'était un sourire niais et totalement involontaire, qui m'a pourtant paru totalement naturel.<br>Je n'ai pas souri niaiseusement depuis approximativement 25 ans, 7 mois et 18 jours. Depuis ma naissance, en fait. JAMAIS !  
>J'ai eu envie de me retourner sur son passage, moi !<br>Je l'ai fait. Puis je me suis pris un mur.  
>Et le meilleur pour la fin :<br>Je la désigne par "elle". Parce que c'est une fille.

Je dois avouer que niveau prise de tête, la saloperie nommée "Amour" atteint des sommets. Mais ça ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec le grand n°1, à savoir "Amour homo chez une Vélane". D'ailleurs c'est sensé ne même pas exister. En tout cas personne ne l'a jamais mentionné devant moi. Et vu les complications pas possibles que ça entraine, je comprends très bien qu'on n'ait prit la peine de m'expliquer la chose…

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Elle approche. Du bureau. De moi. Mon Dieu, faite qu'elle s'asseye. Je ne supporte pas de voir ses jambes et de penser qu'elles sont presque aussi parfaites que les miennes. Ce qui est scientifiquement impossible, puisqu'elle n'a pas un millionième de Vélane dans les veines. Qu'importe après tout, je ne suis plus à un "impossible" près.

Elle est là, devant moi, et j'ai un mal fou à rester concentrée sur son visage alors qu'elle porte une jupe et que sa chemise laisse entrevoir plus de sa peau que d'ordinaire.  
>J'ai la vague impression qu'elle me parle.<br>-...oir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose a ce sujet.  
>Comme je n'ai rien écouté, je réponds brillamment :<br>- Hein ?  
>Puis je me reprends, plus brillamment encore :<br>- J'ai pas écouté.  
>Alors qu'elle a une moue boudeuse (que je m'efforce de ne pas trouver adorable) je m'écrie :<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Enfin si, mais non! (Je soupire, elle doit me trouver pathétique... ATTENDEZ! Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie de ce qu'on pense de moi !) J'ai du mal à rester concentrée en ce moment, excuse-moi. Tu disais... ?  
>Elle a un sourire qui ne me plait pas beaucoup (tien! en grands progrès !) et qui signifie clairement: je comprends tout. Elle s'assoit en face sans cesser de me fixer en souriant.<br>- Les Vélanes ne tombent amoureuses qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, il me semble… lâche-t-elle tout à trac. Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
>Dieu merci, elle n'a pas TOUT saisi.<br>Puisqu'elle pose la question, peut-être devrais-je lui avouer la vérité sur le champ.  
>- Je t'aime. Ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Et si tu ne ressens rien, mais que t'es sexuellement en manque, je suis partante aussi.<br>Bien évidemment, je ne dis rien de ça. En fait, je ne dis rien du tout et me contente de mimer le regard terne de la fille qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se dit.  
>- Plait-il ? lâche-je finalement.<br>- Oh, non rien. Je croyais que... Laisse tomber, fait-elle (mes talents d'actrice font des merveilles). Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais remarqué un comportement inhabituel chez le petit Johnsson, ces derniers temps?  
>Oh merde. Oh la conne. J'ai oublié de leur en parler!<br>- Bordel de merde! je m'écrie sans (trop) me soucier de son air surpris devant mon vocabulaire, certes peu châtié. Le boulet que je fais ! Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié de te parler de lui ! Quelle nulle !  
>Après m'être fustigée pendant un quart d'heure pour ma connerie monumentale, je daigne lui expliquer le problème :<br>- Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas l'autre jour, au vu de ses cernes violets… Et bien figure-toi que les Serdaigles ne le laissent plus dormir dans leur dortoir. Du coup il dort dans la salle commune, mais c'est tellement inconfortable qu'il dort 2h par nuit, depuis au moins trois semaines!  
>- Mais enfin... Pourquoi ces abrutis ne veulent plus de lui! Ils lui reprochent quoi exactement?<br>Là Fleur, c'est le moment de faire attention à sa réaction. Concentration...  
>- Il leur a avoué qu'il était gay. Et ces couillons, se croyant irrésistibles, ont tout de suite pensé qu'il allait leur sauter dessus.<br>Elle a un air estomaqué. C'est bon ou mauvais signe ? (Pour moi, je veux dire. Je sais déjà que ces Serdaigles vont passer un mauvais moment, que ce soit elle ou moi qui s'en occupe.). Elle se passe une main sur le visage, et soudain elle m'apparait épuisée. C'est normal, cette envie de la prendre dans mes bras ? J'ai pas l'impression.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprend, Fleur? dit-elle d'un ton las. Rien, du vent. Il manque dans leur éducation la tolérance, le respect et l'ouverture d'esprit. Ces petits cons ont de la sciure a la place des neurones. Et encore, c'est eux qui sont sensés être les plus intelligents !<br>- J'ai l'impression que ceux qui correspondent a ta description de l'ado modèle, tout en "tolérance et ouverture d'esprit", sont les Poufsouffles, me moque-je un peu. Tu sais, ceux qui parlent de la St Valentin comme du plus grand évènement planétaire...  
>Mon ton est tout à fait ironique, mais elle ne s'en offusque même pas. Au contraire ! Brusquement, alors qu'elle s'était avachie sur la chaise, elle se redresse avec des yeux ronds.<br>- Mais évidemment, quelle gourde! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Merci Fleur ! lance-t-elle en courant vers la sortie. Je te tiens au cou-  
>Le reste de sa phrase se perd derrière le bruit de la porte qui claque et me laisse abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me remercie? Ce n'est pas à propos de la St Valentin, dit ? Oh pitié, faites que ce ne sois pas un de ces plans bizarres en 3 étapes pour remettre les gamins dans le droit chemin, et qui finirait en apothéose - comme par hasard !- le 14 Février...<p>

**FDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

- Mon plan pour remettre ces gamins dans le droit chemin comporte 3 étapes et finira en apothéose le 14 Février.  
>Je jure que je n'ai pas utilisé la légilimancie. Mais après ces 4 mois à la côtoyer, je commence à la connaitre. Rien à voir avec le fait que je recherche désespérément la moindre information à son sujet et que j'en sache probablement plus qu'elle à son propre sujet. BREF !<br>- La première commence dès demain Lundi et s'intitule "Compréhension mutuelle".  
>Rien que le nom est effrayant.<br>- En fait, il s'agit simplement de leur faire écrire un texte sur ce qui les gêne chez quelqu'un dont la couleur de peau, l'orientation sexuelle ou la religion est différente de la leur. Chaque élève devra développer sur un parchemin minimum, puis déposera son travail ANONYME dans l'urne prévue à cet effet. Tu me suis jusque là ?  
>- Je crois que oui.<br>- Parfait. Ensuite, nous dépouillerons-  
>- Qui ça, nous ?<br>- Ben... Toi et moi !  
>Elle a dit "nous" pour dire "toi et moi". C'est donc que ce nous existe dans sa tête a elle aussi. Je lui plais! ... Oui, bon, je me raccroche à ce que je peux. C'est pas facile à vivre sans ces petits bonheurs quotidiens !<br>-Donc, ensuite nous dépouillerons et lirons leurs textes pour cerner ce qui cloche chez eux. Et quand on n'en peut plus de leurs conneries pas possibles, on monte un genre d'exposé sur le sujet et on les force à lire. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit? Évidemment je t'ai fait la version condensée. En réalité, c'est nettement plus complexe.  
>Vient-elle d'insinuer innocemment que c'est trop compliqué pour mon cerveau de blonde? Je m'en fou, c'est moi qu'elle a spontanément choisie comme assistante !<br>J'avoue bien volontiers que son plan est merdique et n'a aucune chance d'aboutir. Mais son enthousiaste me fait fondre aussi surement qu'un Iceberg en plein Sahara, alors je dis en acquiesçant:  
>- Je te suis !<br>A peine ais-je prononcé ces mots qu'elle soupire. Quoi, elle ne veut pas de moi ?  
>- Bon sang, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage ! J'avais peur que tu trouves mon plan complètement foireux. Tu penses que ça peut marcher, alors ?<br>- Hermione, ça n'a aucune chance de marcher. Mais le bon côté, c'est que je te suivrais dans les plans les plus foireux que la terre ai jamais porté.  
>Bien sur, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aurais pu, remarquez, mais non. Au lieu de quoi, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon rôle d'amoureuse transie en répondant :<br>- Mais non, voyons ! C'est super !  
>Son sourire me ferait presque avoir des vertiges. Non, je déconne !... quoi que...<br>Fleur Delacour ne s'engage jamais dans des plans nuls aux répercussions hasardeuses et aux objectifs douteux. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir faire quelque chose de cette idée merdique.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Voilà ! Le vrai début viendra surement dès demain, voir dès ce soir, si j'ai le courage de corriger… Mais c'est pas gagné ! ( :

Sinon, en écrivant les "HGFD" (_qui sont les initiales Hermione Granger et Fleur Delacour... Non mais je précise, parce que plein de gens utilisent ce système pour leurs séparations, mais je n'avais jamais calé ce que ça signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination me fasse crier "AAAAAH! Mais SS c'est Severus Snaaaaape!". Ouais, je sais, parfois je suis grave_) et là personne ne comprend plus la phrase puisque la parenthèse est trop longue, donc je reprends : En écrivant les "HGFD", je me suis rendue compte que les initiales de ce petit couple sont alignées sont un clavier AZERTY! C'est fou fou, non ? C'est un siiiigne !


	2. Un léger dérapage

**Disclaimer : Personnages et histoire originale appartiennent, toujours et à jamais, à la Très Très Très Très Trèèèèèès Grande J.K Rowling.**

Donc voilà le premier chapitre, qui était deux chapitres à la base, mais ça faisait réellement court, et puis la séparation n'était pas forcément nécessaire.

Enjoy !

**.**

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

**.**

**Un léger dérapage**

Hermione explique son idée dans la Grande Salle, devant tous les élèves. Enfin, surtout devant moi, ce qui me permet d'observer à loisir les fesses parfaites dont elle est munie.  
>Les sacs de phéromones boutonneux n'ont pas tout à fait l'air aussi désespérés que je ne l'aie cru. Tout est relatif, évidemment, on a quand même du confisquer la corde à nœud coulant d'un Gryffondor et enlever les objets tranchants de la table des Serpentards. Mais finalement, il n'y en a que 2 qui ont pleuré, alors j'imagine que ça leur plaît assez comme activité.<br>Après que Hermione se soit assurée que tout le monde ait bien comprit le sens des mots "orientation sexuelle" (et là je ne plaisante pas, une fille de pasteur à réellement demandé ce que ça signifiait, et à paru très étonnée en apprenant que 2 filles pouvaient s'aimer. A sa décharge, je préciserai que c'est une Poufsouffle de première année. Tout est dit!) elle se rassoit à côté de moi. Là où son postérieur m'est inaccessible. Adieu, monde cruel où je dois me contenter de sa poitrine!

J'aime passer mon Samedi soir avec elle, dans ses appartements. J'aime moins lire des conneries tellement grosses qu'Iz (mais si, le chanteur obèse des îles!) lui même se sentirais anorexique à côté. Exemple :  
>- Par Merlin, écoute ça Hermione : "Je suis contre l'homosexualité. C'est une pratique contre nature et indigne de la race humaine. Ces sodomites ne méritent même pas d'être en vie, et je regrette que des rituels sains, tel le bûcher, soient prohibés."<br>On se regarde, abasourdies. Celui-là est le pire - heureusement!-qu'on ait trouvé depuis le début du dépouillage, il y a deux heures. L'utilisation du mot "prohibé" exclu d'emblée Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Et les Serdaigles ne font pas d'humour, ou alors c'est de l'humour de Serdaigles et personne ne peut comprendre.  
>Je continue ma lecture du parchemin... Et éclate de rire.<br>- Fausse alerte ! "Tout ceci résumerait mon état d'esprit si j'étais un genre d'arriéré catholique prenant Hitler pour un saint. Ce qu'indéniablement, je ne suis pas. Mais étant gay, j'apprécie la démarche de sensibilisation entreprise par Mrs Granger, et vous remercie sincèrement. Par ailleurs..."  
>Oh merde. Oh putain. Je déglutis.<br>- "Par ailleurs" quoi ? C'est quoi la suite ?  
>La suite, c'est ma mise à mort immédiate.<br>"Par ailleurs, je vous conseille de profiter de la bave que votre collègue Vélane laisse abondement couler en vous matant pour vous faire une piscine. Ou deux, il y a certainement la quantité suffisante."  
>Rouge de confusion, c'est le mot. Je ne sais plus ou cacher le papier maudit, alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête: je saisi ma baguette et l'enflamme.<br>Hermione me regarde, choquée.  
>- Mais... Enfin... Fleur !<br>- ... C'était une... information personnelle... que je... je ne souhaitais pas voir divulguée ! Voilà!  
>Elle garde une tête stupéfaite pendant au moins 5 secondes, et finit par partir dans un fou rire auquel je ne comprends rien. Après un certain temps, mais toujours avec un visage rayonnant, elle se reprend et tente de m'expliquer.<br>- Tu aurais vu ta tête! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi gêné! T'est trop mignonne!  
>A peine a-t-elle prononcé les derniers mots qu'elle repart dans son délire. Mais maintenant que je suis mignonne, je suis bien plus disposée à rire avec elle, et je ne m'en prive pas.<br>En somnolant sur son canapé, à 3 heures du matin, je suis épuisée, désespérée par l'intolérance de nos ados, et pourtant je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Peut-être est-ce du au vin.  
>Ou peut-être à son corps endormi contre le mien, immobile et détendu, que j'observe jusqu'à sombrer moi-même dans un sommeil où elle est toujours présente. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

L'exposé est plus compliqué à monter que prévu. Elle voulait simplement fabriquer des panneaux d'information, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que c'était totalement ringard et inutile. Pas avec ces mots là, évidemment, mais si je veux que notre projet ai un minimum d'impact sur les gamins, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que ses idées manquent un peu de... Punch. 

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

La salle est prête. Dire que je suis fière de moi serait le plus gros euphémisme de ma vie. Je suis EXTRAORDINAIREMENT fière de moi.  
>Déjà, j'ai eu une idée brillante.<br>Ensuite, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que l'idée venait d'elle.  
>Enfin, j'ai légué le sale boulot à d'autres et ai quand même obtenu son admiration et sa reconnaissance.<br>Je me plante au milieu de mon œuvre et contemple l'ensemble avec satisfaction. Mais il faut que je m'explique :  
>Après avoir définitivement rayé l'idée de base du cerveau d'Hermione, j'ai réimplanté ma propre idée. A savoir, transformer une salle de classe en salle de cinéma, et projeter sur tous les murs et en 3D un film de sensibilisation! C'est pas un peu plus funky comme truc, quand même ?<br>Pour ça, il fallait peindre des grands panneaux de bois en noirs pour qu'ils recouvrent les murs. Comme je n'en n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie, j'ai organisé un atelier peinture avec mes naïfs de première année. Ils ont passé deux heures à apprendre le sort, une heure et demi à peindre à côté des panneaux et la demi-heure restante à bien travailler. Le lendemain, en me voyant apporter le matériel, Hermione m'a littéralement sauté dessus en hurlant que j'étais géniale.  
>Je ne pouvais quand même pas la contredire!<br>Maintenant, tout est fini et notre salle de projection en jette.  
>En ce qui concerne le film, c'est Hermione qui a fait un mélange de reportages qu'elle a trouvé sur Internet, et qui l'a adapté au projet avec une bonne centaine de sorts différents dont je n'arriverais même pas à prononcer le nom. On a testé ce matin, c'est juste par-fait. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer en voyant la fille qui se fait virer de chez elle le lendemain de son coming-out, mais la pièce était déjà inondée des larmes de my sweet heart, alors j'ai plissé les yeux pour me retenir et j'ai innocemment passé un bras autours de ses épaules pour la consoler.<br>Mais je dois être particulièrement nulle à ça, parce qu'en retrouvant la lumière, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle pleurait toujours. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui la touchait autant, et je ne l'ai plus revue jusqu'à ce soir, où elle s'est excusée pour sa crise de la matinée.  
>C'est sûrement une bonne chose pour moi, que la cause gay la bouleverse autant, mais je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Je la ferai rire au repas. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD****HGFD**

Les mômes ont un cœur, c'est toujours rassurant. Je n'en n'ai pas vu un seul ressortir avec les yeux secs ou un sourire.  
>Le dernier groupe vient de partir, et je suis crevée. Ça fait 2 jours que j'alterne entre mes cours et le faux cinéma, j'en ai plein les jambes.<br>La première étape de son plan est donc terminée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu ensuite.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Sans trop savoir comment, par un heureux coup du hasard, je me retrouve en train de fêter ça dans mon logement de fonction (quelque part dans les plus hautes tours du château), avec Hermione et une bouteille de champagne déjà vide.  
>- J'ai toujours adoré Babar l'éléphant aux grandes oreilles! bégaye-t-elle.<br>- Ça alors, je me disais la même chose!  
>Entre 2 rires pompettes (voire carrément déchirés) nous titubons main dans la main jusqu'à ma chambre et mon lit, et nous laissons tomber sur le dos. En un immense effort de concentration, je reprends lentement mes esprits, et sans lâcher ses doigts je demande :<br>- Pourquoi t'as autant pleuré en voyant le film, l'autre jour?

- Pourquoi t'as enflammé le parchemin? réplique-t-elle.

- J'ai posé la question en première !

Elle rigole comme une malade.  
>- Parce que… Parce que mon père m'a viré de la maison ! C'est fifou, non ?<br>- Quoi ! je m'étouffe de joie. T'es lesbienne !  
>Elle me jette un regard blessé et retire brusquement sa main de la mienne.<br>- Et… Et alors? Tu sais très bien que-  
>Mes lèvres l'empêchent de finir sa phrase. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, c'est arrivé brusquement. Promis. A califourchon sur ses hanches, je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir et demander plus. Je ne peux que lui obéir.<br>Son bassin imprime un mouvement lascif, et je crois mourir lorsqu'elle le presse entre mes jambes. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ses cris, à sa bouche dans mon cou ou bien à ses mains agrippant mes fesses, mais j'ai envie d'elle avec une telle force que ça m'effraie un peu. Alors elle détache ma ceinture et j'oublie tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de nous.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Une main sur mon sein droit. Un corps chaud dans mon dos. Un souffle dans mon cou. Et surtout, une migraine carabinée comme j'en ai rarement eu. Putain, ma tête...  
>En ouvrant les yeux, je reconnais les cercles bleus sur mon oreiller. Bien, je suis donc dans mon propre lit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir, bordel? Récapitulons... On a fini l'épisode "compréhension mutuelle". On a voulu fêter ça. On a sortit du champagne.<br>Mais qui est l'autre moitié du "on" ?... Non, ça ne me reviens pas. Barf, je verrais bien. Pour l'instant, dormons!

….

HERMIONE ! PUTAIN C'ETAIT HERMIONE ! Mais c'est pas possible! Mais le boulet, comment j'ai pu oublier ça! Et surtout : COMMENT CE TRUC DEMENTIEL A PU ARRIVER ! Maintenant, qu'est ce que suis sensée faire, hein ! Putain putain putain... En pleine panique, je ne peux m'empêcher mes yeux de dériver vers son visage endormi. La douceur de ses traits creuse un trou béant dans mon ventre. J'ai douloureusement conscience que sans alcool, rien ne se serait passé.  
>Je sais! Je vais faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, et je verrai bien comment elle se comporte.<br>Excellent, Fleur. 

**HGFDHGFDHGFD****HGFDHGFD**

Je me sens un peu comme... une merde, sur laquelle un troupeau de yacks en furie serait passé avant de me mâcher et de me recracher en plusieurs endroits différents du globe.  
>Il y a eu plus gracieuse comparaison, il est vrai, mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour exprimer mon état. Je suis dans mon lit depuis trois jours. Raison officielle : j'ai un vilain rhume. Raison officieuse : Je me suis fait lourder par la bonnasse (connasse! je voulais dire connasse!) dont je suis désespérément amoureuse depuis des mois. Mais sur un certificat médical, ça fait mieux de mettre juste "rhume", parait-il.<br>J'ai sentis Hermione se réveiller dans la seconde où elle l'a fait. Tout son dos s'est tendu, elle n'a pas bougé le temps de retrouver la mémoire puis elle s'est redressée silencieusement, sans cesser de murmurer "et merde mais la con qu'est-ce que j'ai fait". En 2 temps 3 mouvements, elle avait récupéré ses vêtements et se faufilait hors de la chambre.  
>A chacun de ses gestes, je sentais ma poitrine se contracter douloureusement. J'avais du mal à inspirer. Tellement, que dès qu'elle est partie je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais.<br>Je n'aurais pas du, le vent glacé m'a gelée sur place et m'a piqué les yeux jusqu'à me faire pleurer.  
>C'était la première fois que le froid me faisait sangloter d'une telle manière. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

Bon, comme un rhume ne dure pas deux mois, je suis bien forcée de reprendre vie. J'ai loupé une semaine de potins poudlariens, la remise à niveau risque d'être difficile.  
>A peine entrée dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, le Lundi matin, je m'applique déjà à ne pas la regarder.<br>Ce qui me paraît complètement surnaturel, puisque c'est la première chose que je fais habituellement.  
>Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'assieds à l'opposé d'elle, là où il est physiquement impossible qu'elle me voit.<br>J'ai la vague impression que quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose.  
>Rectification, TOUT LE MONDE a remarqué qu'un truc clochait. Je peux voir mes collègues passer d'elle à moi, puis de moi à elle avec des points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, j'ai plutôt tendance à sautiller gaiement vers elle en imaginant des pétales de fleur voleter autour de moi.<br>En plongeant la tête dans mon bol de céréales, je marmonne :  
>- Allez vous faire voir... <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

Trois jours d'enfer. Pas un bonjour, pas un regard, pas un sourire.  
>J'ai comme un double nœud à l'estomac. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

Deux jours plus tard, en la voyant entrer dans ma classe, fermer la porte et insonoriser la pièce, je tente de me fondre dans le rembourrage du fauteuil. Peine perdue, elle me voit encore lorsqu'elle s'assied en face de moi. Elle a l'air fantastiquement gênée. A moins que ce ne soit moi...  
>- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, commence-t-elle.<br>- Hn.  
>- Ecoute, je... Enfin... On était bourrées, hein? Je veux dire... C'est arrivé à cause du champagne, on ne va pas continuer à s'éviter pour une simple bourde d'une nuit! Je ne veux pas... perdre ton amitié, ou ce genre de choses. Tu me manques.<br>A cause du champagne. Une bourde. Amitié.  
>Mon souffle se coupe une nouvelle fois. Je devrais vraiment faire consulter mes poumons, cette respiration irrégulière commence à devenir pesante!<br>Je sais très bien ce qu'elle attend de moi. Ce que je dois dire pour que tout redevienne comme avant, ou presque. Et comme il y a dans ses yeux une lueur suppliante, je m'exécute avec mon talent naturel pour le mensonge :  
>- Oh bon sang! Je suis contente que tu me dises ça! je m'écrie. Je ne savais pas comment le formuler, mais tu as parfaitement résumé!<br>Je ne sais pas si c'est le soulagement sur ses traits qui me fait sournoisement ajouter :  
>- D'autant plus que, tu vois... J'ai quelqu'un, depuis peu.<br>Elle sursaute violemment et se redresse sur sa chaise:  
>- Je savais bien que tu étais amoureuse! Ce regard vague que tu as parfois, je te jure, on dirait une caricature! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Je la connais ? Comment elle s'appelle ?<br>La voir heureuse à cette annonce me donne l'impression que l'histoire de la merde et du troupeau de yacks se répète. En 3000 fois pire.  
>Alors, comme pour me venger un peu plus, je bégaye:<br>- Et bien, en fait... hum... C'est un homme.  
>Elle doit probablement penser que je me suis servie d'elle comme d'une petite expérience lesbienne, car son visage se décompose. J'assiste au spectacle avec délice. Et sans culpabilité. Aucune. Non, vraiment pas.<br>- Et tu ne le connais pas. Il s'appelle... Mike. Et il est... Asiatique. Il danse. C'est son métier. Danseur, tu vois.  
>Bon sang, faites qu'elle ne connaisse pas Glee. La référence à Mike Chang est trop énorme pour qu'elle ne trouve pas ça louche, sinon!<br>- Oui, je vois.  
>Merlin soit loué.<br>Elle se lève et me sourit.  
>- Je suis contente qu'on oublie tout ça.<br>Je ne sais pas si elle pense que j'ai un bouton spécial, quelque part, qui me permettrais d'oublier ce que je veux sur commande, mais elle se plante complètement. Je n'oublierais rien.  
>Et une idée germe dans mon esprit brillant, une idée machiavéliquement parfaite.<br>Qui consiste à forcer un Serpentard à imaginer un plan à ma place. Parce que moi, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire comprendre à Mrs Granger qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à me sortir de sa tête. Mais alors, _vraiment_ pas intérêt.

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

J'ai trouvé le mec qu'il me faut : celui qui a écrit cette saleté de parchemin, dans lequel il a insinué que je bavais devant Hermione (c'est faux, je fais ça discrètement!). Reste à découvrir son identité.  
>Si seulement je ne l'avais pas brulé, j'aurais pu comparer son écriture avec des copies!<br>La seule information que j'ai à son sujet, c'est qu'il est gay. Et qu'il manie remarquablement bien sa langue de vipère.  
>Cherchons donc un Serpentard qui ne matte pas les filles et qui a du répondant.<p>

Cherchons un Serpentard, quoi. Ils sont tous fabriqués sur le même modèle, ce n'est pas possible de les différencier!  
>Pfouuu, j'ai du pain sur la planche. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

C'était peut-être une intervention divine. Ou peut-être ais-je simplement un excellent instinct, tout dépend du point de vue. Dans tous les cas, j'ai trouvé mon homme. Jeune-homme. Adolescent. Peu importe, je l'ai trouvé! Totalement par hasard, d'où la probable intervention de Merlin.  
>Je rentrais dans mes appartements après une journée harassante, quand j'ai rattrapé 3 élèves au détour d'un couloir. Je les ai suivis discrètement et ai pu entendre un bout de leur discussion (je le fais souvent, histoire de me tenir au courant des rumeurs) :<br>- ... remarqué qu'elle la matte sans arrêt, on a pas idée de baver autant. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elles s'évitent durant tout ce temps.  
>Je suis restée scotchée sur place. Il ne pouvait pas parler de nous, c'était trop gros, hein? Mais j'ai associé la voix à l'élève. J'ai revu cet élève sourire sans cesse a son voisin de table comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, je l'ai revu répondre au professeur de Botanique avec verve et je l'ai parfaitement imaginé écrire le parchemin sur les catholiques et Hitler.<br>Mon cerveau a fait toutes les connexions logiques en moins d'une seconde, et mon visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire de compréhension. Alors je l'ai apostrophé :  
>- Sparks ! Viens voir là une seconde.<br>Il s'est retourné, et il semble qu'il a blêmit en me voyant.  
>- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? a-t-il demandé, méfiant.<br>- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu as fait, mais de ce que tu vas faire. Viens me voir dans ma salle après le dîner.  
>- Euh... D'accord. Dîtes, je ne risque pas de colle, hein? Non, parce que je commence à en avoir marre de passer mes soirées en compagnie des profs. A croire qu'ils m'adulent!<br>Si je n'allais pas mettre ma vie sentimentale entre ses mains, j'aurais ri. En l'occurrence, je me suis contentée de lui tourner le dos et de partir à grandes enjambées.  
>Avant de me rendre compte que j'allais dans le mauvais sens. <p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFD**

J'attends dans ma salle depuis 10 minutes. Si il ne vient pas, je l'étripe et étale son intestin grêle sur ...  
>- Je peux entrer ?<br>- Oui, viens t'assoir. Oh, et ferme la porte. Merci.  
>Une fois installé, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.<br>- Ton parchemin m'a beaucoup fait rire.  
>Il sursaute.<br>- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai lu. Si c'avait été elle, tu ne serais plus vivant depuis un bail et tes yeux se feraient picorer par des corbeaux. C'est clair?  
>Il déglutit en acquiesçant. Ma menace en jette, je suis trop fière de moi!<br>- Bien. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui... J'ai besoin de toi.  
>Après lui avoir fait jurer sur ses parties intimes qu'il ne parlerait de ça à personne avant 40 ans, je lui dévoile toute l'histoire.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, je me glisse entre mes draps le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Ce mioche est super.<p> 


	3. Parce que je suis géniale

**Disclaimer :**** Encore et toujours… Tout à J.K Rowling ! D'ailleurs vous êtes au courant pour ? On va avoir accès à de nouvelles infos sur les personnages des livres ! Plus ****d'infos ici : .net/2011/06/26/j-k-rowling-leve-le-voile-sur-harry-pottermore-video/**

Voilà le deuxième vrai chapitre (le fait que je ne considère pas la première partie comme un chapitre réel complique sensiblement mes calculs…) que je poste alors que je devrais probablement me plonger dans mes dates pour le brevet. Mais étant d'une intelligence supérieure à la votre, bande de larves, ben j'ai pas vraiment besoin de réviser, vu que… je l'ai déjà ! HAHAHAHA !... Je m'étonne moi-même de ma suprématie intellectuelle, parfois. *-*

Bref, enjoy !

**Si je mens, c'est pour son bien**

.

.

Alors que je sirote mon douzième café de la matinée en salle des profs, l'amour-de-ma-vie-que-je-ne-suis-pas-sensée-appeler-ainsi-parce-que-c'est-ridicule-et-qu'elle-m'a-lourdée-pas-plus-tard-que-y-a-2-semaines entre dans la pièce en trombe et se jette sur la chaise en face de moi.  
>- Je dois t'expliquer la deuxième étape! m'annonce-t-elle, surexcitée.<br>Je ne sais pas si elle fait semblant, ou si elle à réellement oublié avoir peloté mes fesses, mais elle se comporte avec moi comme si tout était normal. La deuxième hypothèse est tout à fait improbable, j'ai été élue "postérieur parfait" chaque année de ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons.  
>- Je t'écoute.<br>- Parfait. Ça s'intitule "Déménagement", et ça consiste à faire cohabiter pendant une semaine des gens a priori différents. Exemple, on met dans le même dortoir un catho, une black féministe et un gay. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire dont les coins se rejoignent au dessus de sa tête tellement il est énorme.  
>J'en pense que c'est un coup à remplir l'infirmerie en 2h, que c'est presque discriminatoire (pourquoi un black serait-t-il très différent d'un catholique ou d'un gay?) et que ça ne fera jamais progresser les choses.<br>- C'est super! Excellente idée!  
>Son air réjoui vaut bien toute l'hypocrisie du monde.<p>

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Ce Japonais est magnifique. Sincèrement. Grand, fin mais viril, des yeux noirs à se damner et des cheveux en faussement décoiffés de la même couleur. Limite mannequin.  
>J'adore Matthew Sparks (et tous ses amis du même type que celui-ci), c'est officiel.<br>- Enchanté, je suis Mike Robinson, dit-il en me serrant la main.  
>Bon sang, il a carrément le bon prénom! Je le veux.<br>- Fleur Delacour, de même.  
>Je commande une Bieraubeurre, lui un café (long, bien serré et sans sucre. Je n'aurais aucun mal à faire semblant de sortir avec lui, je crois...). Le bar sorcier où nous nous trouvons est d'enfer!<br>Après les politesses d'usage ("- Tu es ravissante -Je vous…te retourne le compliment!" ou bien encore "-Tu passes combien de temps a la salle de muscu'? -Je n'y vais pas! -Oh, alors ces biceps sont naturels?"), on en vient à parler du petit travail que j'ai à lui confier.  
>- Matthew m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de rendre jaloux quelqu'un, c'est bien ça?<br>- Absolument. Enfin je crois, c'est son idée à lui!  
>Alors je lui répète mot pour mot, ou presque, ce que mon faiseur de plans perso a concocté pour moi.<br>Une heure et demie plus tard, on se quitte en s'échangeant nos numéros (ouaaaaaais, j'ai un portable !).  
>"Ramener H Dans Mon Lit" commence dès demain soir Samedi et ne comporte que 2 parties très simples:<br>1# Rendre Hermione jalouse en affichant devant elle mon bonheur dans les bras d'un apollon asiatique.  
>2# Lui rappeler à quel point la nuit passée avec moi était géniale en réitérant l'expérience. Plusieurs fois de préférence.<br>La première partie est basée sur du vent (pourquoi serait-elle jalouse? pour rien, c'est juste que je trouvais ça classe!) et la seconde va demander soit 1) une persuasion monstre soit 2) beaucoup d'alcool.  
>Peu importe! De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé que faire semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un c'était trop cool, et puis je n'aurai qu'à corser le Punch lors du bal de la St Valentin. D'ailleurs, c'est dans 15 jours, il faudrait que j'aille acheter une robe.<p>

Oh, bon sang! Je vais voir Hermione en robe!

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

On vient de vivre la semaine de l'horreur. Je vous jure, un vrai carnage. Tout ça à cause du stupide plan de Mon Petit Cœur…  
>L'infirmière, Mrs Robbins, n'a jamais eu tant de blessés en si peu de temps. En fait, la moitié de Poudlard a fait la connaissance de son infirmerie en 3 jours.<br>Je culpabilise. Un peu. J'ai su que ce déménagement était une idée merdique à la seconde où je l'ai entendue en parler. J'aurais pu l'empêcher, ou minimiser les dégâts en changeant quelques détails par ci par là. Mais j'avais comme une LEGÈRE envie de vengeance, voyez. Non pas que je lui en veuille ou quoi que ce soit, noooooon. Pas mon genre. J'avais simplement en tête que si elle pouvait se passer de nuits avec moi, elle pouvait aussi se passer de mes brillantes interventions. Du coup, j'ai un peu abandonné le navire, ces derniers jours. Et disons que la cohabitation Gay/Catho/Féministe ne s'est pas passée vraiment comment elle l'espérait. Beaucoup de chauve-furie, peu de kiss-furie.  
>Voilà pourquoi je me trouve actuellement devant ses appartements, une bouteille d'excellent hydromel à la main. Ça peut paraître incongru, de m'excuser avec de l'alcool alors que la dernière fois qu'on a bu ensemble, ça s'est finit de la manière que l'on sait. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'au contraire, ça prouve qu'on peut oublier le passé!... Ou pas, c'est peut-être juste de la provocation.<br>Alors que, découragée par mon cadeau minable, je fais demi-tour, elle ouvre sa porte avec fracas et me lance :  
>- Reviens ici, lâcheuse! J'ai deux mots à te dire!<br>- Euh... Oui.  
>Brillante réplique s'il en est.<br>Elle me propulse littéralement à l'intérieur et referme derrière moi avec un nouveau claquement.  
>Son salon est... comment dire? Méconnaissable. Et dégueu' un peu aussi, je dois l'avouer. Il y a des boites de mouchoirs vides partout, et leur ancien contenu est éparpillé au sol. Niveau hygiène, j'ai vu mieux.<br>Stupidement, je demande:  
>- T'as le rhume ?<br>C'est alors que je remarque ses yeux rouges et gonflés.  
>- Oh! Hermione! Je suis désolée!<br>Je me précipite vers elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle fond immédiatement en larmes.  
>- Ils ont dit que c'était pourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! sanglote-t-elle.<br>J'ai soudain un besoin compulsif de détruire la tête de ces merdeux contre un mur et de faire manger les lambeaux de chaire par un cheval carnivore nommé Bienfépourvousalconar.  
>- Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidéééeee ? Sans toi j'ai fait d'la meeeeeeerde ! continue-t-elle.<br>- Mais non, mais non... Viens là, ça va aller.  
>Après un rapide sort de nettoyage (rigoureusement nécessaire!) je la fait asseoir sur le canapé sans cesser de la rassurer, en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne suis pas franchement sure de ce que je fais, c'est la toute première fois que je console quelqu'un. Mais peu à peu, elle se calme et cesse de pleurer. Elle pose sa tête contre la mienne en fermant les yeux, et après un silence, elle chuchote:<br>- Le cinéma, c'est grâce à toi que ça a marché, hein? Je n'y suis pour rien... Et le déménagement, j'ai échoué parce que t'étais pas là pour rectifier le tir. Alors, pour le bal, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.  
>- Tout ce que tu voudras, je réponds sincèrement. Je ne te quitterai plus.<br>C'est certain. Parce que pour que je la quitte, encore faudrait-il que nous formions un couple. AHAHAH… Humour de merde.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Une semaine jour pour jour avant le 14. J'ai trouvé ma robe dans une boutique charmante, à Paris. J'en ai profité pour passer chez moi, dire bonjour à ma famille. C'est fou ce qu'ils m'avaient manqués! Gabrielle s'est encore embellie alors que ça me semblait impossible, ma mère n'a pas critiqué mon absence de vernis et mon père a raconté blague sur blague. C'était plutôt sympa.  
>Hermione refuse de me dire avec qui elle vient au bal, refuse de me montrer sa robe et refuse carrément de m'informer au sujet de la dernière étape. Pour quelqu'un qui veut mon aide, elle a une drôle de façon de vouloir être assistée. Enfin, j'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas prévu un jeu de société barbant ou une course d'escargots, sinon je risque l'évanouissement.<br>J'ai vu les derniers détails du plan avec Mike, aujourd'hui. Tout est en ordre. Même si il est tellement simple qu'il n'y a rien à mettre en ordre. On arrive au bal ensemble, je le présente a Hermione (sans étouffer malencontreusement sa propre cavalière au passage) et, planqué dans un coin, Sparks analyse son comportement puis vient me faire un rapport. En fonction du résultat, je déciderai si je tente de la remettre dans mon lit ou pas, avec ou sans punch. Si j'y arrive, le lendemain est pure improvisation. Mais j'ai une garantie, parce que si elle a pu me servir l'excuse de l'alcool la première fois, ça ne marchera pas une deuxième.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Demain. Bordel, c'est demain! C'est anormal de stresser ainsi, je ressemble vaguement à une ado gloussante qui attend son premier bal (et surtout son premier slow) fébrilement parce qu'elle pense se faire dévirginiser de la bouche par le beau brun mystérieux ou le magnifique blond arrogant. Pour faire clair : je fais pitié. Grave.  
>Hermy-chérie n'est toujours pas disposée à lâcher la moindre info sur 1) sa cavalière 2) sa robe 3) la dernière phase de son plan (bon ordre d'importance...). Et ça commence à m'agacer. Grave.<br>Ce qui m'agace aussi, c'est de rajouter "grave" a la fin de mes phrases quand je suis paniquée. Habitude déplorable due au côtoiement d'élèves dont l'Anglais se détériore d'heures en heures.

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Ajourd'hui. Aujou…. Hum, pardon. Non, je ne stresse pas.

J'ai réessayé ma robe ce matin (enfin "matin"... Je me suis levée à 10h). Juste histoire de m'assurer que je suis toujours époustouflante avec (et c'est le cas, bien entendu). Comme je me sentais bien dedans, je l'ai gardée pendant deux heures. Seulement. Quel est l'idiot qui a dit que les Vélanes étaient narcissiques?  
>Ensuite, j'ai encore passé 3 heures dans la salle de bain à refaire la coiffure que j'avais lors de mon dernier bal à Beauxbâtons. Celui où les mecs ont tous largué leur copine pour danser avec moi (je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas de l'orgueil: ça s'est réellement passé comme ça, même si je n'ai pas mentionné le fait que les copines en question m'ont arraché les cheveux durant une bataille épique... Où je me suis faite défoncer en beauté).<br>La coiffure, quant à elle, consiste simplement à faire une natte moyenne à gauche de mon visage, une plus fine à droite, et à les attacher ensemble à l'arrière de ma tête. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais j'ai du recommencer 34 fois avant d'être satisfaite. D'ailleurs, pour ça, j'ai dû sauter le déjeuner.  
>Une heure de plus pour me maquiller (non pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin). Deux pour retrouver mes talons (sous le lit...). Deux autres à décorer la Grande Salle avec Hermione.<br>Et il est déjà 20 heures.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Mike devant les grilles du parc, et à peine suis-je arrivée qu'un crac caractéristique résonne dans la nuit.

- Bonsoir ma reine! s'exclame-t-il en se courbant.

- Mon roi. Vous ne manquez pas d'allure dans ce costume!

- Mais personne ne pourra vous éclipser, ainsi vêtue. Vous êtes... extraordinairement belle.

- J'espère que notre amie commune saura apprécie les efforts que je déploie dans le but de lui plaire.

Il pouffe et me prend par la main.

Nous continuons notre petit jeu tout en rentrant à petits pas vers le château. Arrivés dans le hall, nous nous arrêtons un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On chauffe la piste de danse ou on attend ton Hermione ici?

La façon dont il prononce "ton Hermione", avec ce sourire attendrit et cette moue patiente me fait complètement craquer.

- T'es trop mignon, avouais-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté comme une petite fille. Si c'avait été dans un autre monde, qu'Hermione n'existait pas, que je n'étais pas si névrosée, que t'étais encore célibataire... Je crois que je te sauterais dessus.

Son rire semble réchauffer l'atmosphère fraîche de ce début d'année. Il résonne longtemps, et le stress qui ne m'avait plus quittée depuis des jours disparait d'un coup. Je me sens libérée.

- Ca te dérange si on l'attend? On risque de ne pas se voir à l'intérieur. Tu vois, il fait noir, et puis... hum... il y a beaucoup de monde, et avec la musique...

- J'ai compris, s'esclaffe-t-il. Tu veux voir en robe le plus rapidement possible, c'est tout!

- Il doit y avoir de ça... admis-je, faussement dépitée. Et cesse de lire dans mes pensées, ça devient éreintant!

Je le regarde quelques instant en souriant, et je suis prise d'une brusque inspiration divine.

- Je peux tester quelque chose ?

- Comme me violer au milieu du couloir ? Je t'en prie, je ne crierais même pas!

Je ris et m'approche de lui tranquillement. Sur la pointe des pieds, je pose ma bouche sur la sienne et passe mes mains derrière son cou. Cinq secondes plus tard, j'entends toussoter:

-Hum hum... Euh... Salut!

Contre la bouche de Mike, je souris : pile poile au bon moment. J'espère que Sparks est à son poste...

Je me décolle de lui et jette un œil vers les escaliers. C'est à peine si j'ai conscience de mon souffle qui se coupe.

Sa robe bustier est d'un rouge profond, élégant. Sa poitrine est soulignée d'une fine ceinture noire, et le dessous est composé de volants en tulle entremêlés. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon stylisé, faussement lâche. Des mèches de cheveux tombent nonchalamment autour de son visage. C'est la plus belle apparition que je n'ai jamais vue.

D'ailleurs, mon vocabulaire s'en ressent.

- Euh... Je... Tu.. Whoua.

Mike, me tenant par la taille, joue brillamment son rôle.

- Miss Granger, je présume? J'ai longuement entendu parler de vous!

- Enchantée, Mike.

Elle se poste devant le couple que nous formons et nous sourit.

- Vous êtes vraiment bien assortis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace intérieure devant cette réflexion, qui manque singulièrement d'un soupçon de... jalousie. Bon sang, si Sparks arrive à détecter le moindre indice sur son visage, je lui voue un culte. Parce qu'il est parfaitement lisse et sans expression.

Enfin, je retrouve mes mots:

- Hermione, tu es... magnifique.

- Jamais autant que toi, réplique-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas, toujours avec cet air indéfinissable. Tu prévois de poser pour Vogue durant la soirée?

Ok, c'est pitoyable et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je dois l'avouer : je rougis. Si je le faisais avec style, je ne dirais pas. Mais là, je ressemble à une collégienne qui vient de comprendre que sa jupe est coincée dans sa culotte depuis le début de la journée. La sensation est plus agréable, certes, mais la couleur de mes joues est équivalente.

- Eh bien je... Je ne... hum... Merci.

Brillant. Je m'étonne moi-même de ma loquacité.

- Bon, eh bien Maya doit m'attendre, alors j'y vais.

Maya ? Genre... Les Incas, les Mayas tout ça ? Ce nom est d'un ridicule!

- C'est ta copine ? je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander, plus sèchement que je ne le devrais.

- ... Ma cavalière.

Elle a l'air un peu surprise. L'autre, elle s'imagine que je vais sauter de joie à l'idée de rencontrer la connasse qui m'a pris ma place entre ses bras! ... Bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas tellement au courant du fait que je lui en veuille à mort.

- Bon, et bien... On se retrouve à l'intérieur ? demande-t-elle en marchant vers la sortie. A tout à l'heure !

Elle quitte la salle j'ai l'impression de me dégonfler d'un coup. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'étais tendue.  
>Mike me prend la main et me caresse la joue.<p>

- Hé, regarde-moi : tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Même si elle sort avec cette Maya, tu peux éclipser n'importe qui. Il ajoute avec un sourire en coin : Surtout dans cette tenue.

Je souris à mon tour et tente de me convaincre qu'il a raison. Peine perdue. C'est fou ça, la seule chose que j'avais était ma confiance en mon charme, voilà que ça aussi disparait! Les joies de l'amour, sans aucun doute… Cupidon est un enfoiré de première, point barre ! (d'ailleurs, qui peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui porte « cupide » dans son nom ?)

On entre dans la Grande Salle, le cœur géant de l'entrée enregistre notre passage lorsqu'on le traverse. Mike ne cesse de s'extasier sur tout ce qui passe à sa portée: les boules disco qui volent un peu partout, l'inscription "Happy Valentine's day" fait de paillettes rouges qui flotte au fond de la salle, le groupe de musique déchaîné juste devant, les couples qui s'embrassent dans tous les coins, ceux qui dansent collés les uns aux autres... On dirait un gamin le matin de Noël! Mais c'est vrai que ça en jette. Hermione et moi avons fait un excellent travail de _couple_ sur la décoration.

Mike m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Le naïf. Croit-il vraiment que je vais me laisser aller à un dandinement grotesque alors que tous mes élèves sont présents !... Il faut croire qu'il a raison, parce que me voilà prête à perdre toute crédibilité : je danse. Enfin, je bouge les pieds, parallèlement à une chose qui m'est inconnue et qui s'appelle « rythme ». On ne peut pas penser qu'en plus d'être belle, drôle et intelligente, je sache danser, hein! La nature m'a déjà donné le double des qualités d'un humain normal, je ne vais pas piquer une crise parce que dans le lot elle a oublié la coordination. Donc je suis là, à bouger maladroitement, quand brusquement il se passe un truc de dingue. J'_entends_ la musique. Non pas qu'habituellement je sois sourde, mais maintenant… Maintenant, je n'entends _plus_ qu'elle. En même temps que je me fais cette remarque, j'ai la certitude absolue que je peux danser, que je n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux et me laisser aller. C'est ce que je fais : j'ai la tête vide, je serais bien incapable de dire ce que je suis en train de faire.

J'émerge de ma transe trois chansons plus tard. Mon japonais favori me regarde un peu... un peu comme si j'avais des araignées qui me sortaient par les seins ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Mike me prend par le bras et crie à mon oreille pour couvrir la musique :

- Sort d'ici avant de provoquer une émeute!

Les gens qui continuent de me fixer tout en dansant. C'est quoi cette tension dans l'air? Les filles ont toutes l'air de me détes... Ah non, pas toutes. De-ci de-là, quelques unes ont le même regard que les hommes. Attendez, est-ce qu'ils me regardent avec encore plus d'envie que d'habitude!

Mike me ramène dans le Hall désert, cherche la salle de classe la plus proche et me propulse à l'intérieur. Encore essouflée, je demande:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

- Quoi? T'as même pas fait exprès ?

- J'ai fait quoi! répète-je.

- Ca! Danser!

- ...

-Fleur, tu es une Vélane, pas une simple fille canon! Tu peux te sentir comme une merde parce qu'Hermione ne t'as pas encore déclaré son amour éternel, mais tu restes une créature magique! Tu fais dix mille fois plus d'effet que n'importe qui!

Je suis trop une bonnasse! Je me sens soudain extraordinairement légère.

Le sourire qui s'étend sur mes lèvres l'outre.

- Fleur! Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Si, très.

Je m'adosse contre un mur et croise les bras.

- Hermione était dans la salle.

Il fait une tête d'incompréhension totale, puis l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête s'allume. Il éclate d'un rire sonore.

- Tu l'as fait exprès! s'exclame-t-il.

- Disons que je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir de séduction, fis-je malicieusement. Mais j'attendais ta réaction pour être sure de ne pas m'être plantée.

Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru une seule seconde à cette histoire de transe ? C'est d'un ridicule, bien sur que la nature m'a pourvu de tous les dons ! Je ne fais pas partie de ces êtres imparfaits, communément appelés « Hommes », et qui ont ce genre de choses désagréables, les dé.. défauts ? Oui, c'est ça je crois. Enfin bref, je sais me servir de mes charmes, et vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir pu penser le contraire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

- Tssss, crois-moi, quiconque était attiré par les femmes dans cette salle a du vivre un moment d'excitation épique.

- Es-tu en train de faire ton coming-out ? Tu n'as pas l'air près à me sauter dessus, je suis presque déçue...

- Non, je suis un produit de pure hétérosexualité! rit-il. Il ajouta en sortant un collier de sous sa chemise : Mais je porte constamment une amulette de Gaharch. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, ma vieille ! Hormis ta beauté naturelle, évidement.

- Tu oublies que sa beauté n'a rien de naturel !

Sparks se faufile dans la salle, salue Mike et déclare solennellement:

- Si je n'étais pas aussi gay qu'on puisse l'être, je serais actuellement dans la salle de bain en train de soulager la plus douloureuse érection de ma vie.

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il écarquille faussement les yeux, et se rattrape avec un rictus malicieux :

- Si vous me permettez, bien sur.

- Toujours aussi enjouée, je ris.

Je te permets toutes les impolitesses que tu veux si tu me dis que tu as découvert un truc louche chez Herm… Mrs Granger.

Son sourire s'élargit.


	4. Comment se retenir de vomir sur

**NB :**Pfiouuuuuuuuuu, retard d'à peine euh… 3 mois ? Allez, c'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce que je suis capable de faire !

Non, sérieusement je suis désolée ! Je poste les deux derniers (je pense) chapitres aussi vite que possible ! (enfin.. après les avoir écrit u_u)

Je vous conseille aussi de relire les chapitres précédents pour

* * *

><p><em>Son sourire s'élargit.<em>

__**Comment se retenir vomir sur une pouffe qui sert de cavalière à un ange, en 3 leçons**

- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais disons… que vous avez vos chances. Quand elle vous a vus, elle n'a affiché aucune émotion.

Je reste interloquée. Ce n'est pas spécialement ce que j'appelle une « bonne nouvelle ». Il fait la tête de celui qui émet un raisonnement logique et bien rôdé mais…comment dire…  
>Il comprend que j'ai du mal à suivre.<p>

- Non mais vous vous êtes regardés, tous les deux! C'est physiquement impossible de n'avoir aucune réaction en vous découvrant ! s'exclame-t-il. On dirait un couple de mannequins, ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Une personne normale aurait écarquillé les yeux, ou laissé pendre sa mâchoire, mais là rien !

Il s'est légèrement laissé emporter, alors il reprend sa respiration et continue calmement :

- La seule conclusion qu'on peut en tirer est donc : soit elle cache ses réactions pour ne pas que vous découvriez qu'elle est follement et désespérément amoureuse de vous, soit c'est un alien.

J'ai comme l'impression que son désir de nous voir ensemble déforme quelque peu sa vision des choses.

- Rien de plus logique ! affirme-t-il en constatant mon air suspicieux.

- Si tu le dis, après tout c'est toi le Serpentard…

- Exactement !

Mike, assis sur une table, nous regarde avec un sourire.

- Hé le chinois ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? je lance.

- J'en dis que je fais confiance à Matthew. Et je ne suis pas chinois, sale blonde!

- Excuse-moi, mais tu ne peux pas insulter quelqu'un de « blonde ». C'est toujours un compliment.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec le fait d'être chinois, alors tu seras gentille de ne pas confondre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans le fait d'être chinois.

- Ils sont gros.

- Tu ne confondrais pas avec les Américains ?

- Qui a dit que les Américain étaient gros ?

- Euh... A peu près toutes les études sci-

- HUM HUM ! intervient Sparks. Il me semble que vous avez tout deux une certaine personne à rendre jalouse, non ? Alors au travail !

- Bien, chef !

- Oui, chef !

Sparks sort de la pièce en premier. Mike et moi attendons quelques minutes, puis sortons à notre tour. Avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, il me saisit le bras avec la délicatesse qui le caractérise et me regarde, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux et un sourire joueur.

- Si tu me fais confiance, tu ne me gifleras pas.

Sur ces mots il saisit ma taille, colle nos bassins et pose ses mains entre mes reins. Puis il se penche et glisse son nez dans mon cou.

D'abord totalement tétanisée, je me souviens que je peux effectivement lui faire confiance et me détends pour l'enlacer à mon tour. Deux secondes plus tard, je cache mon sourire lorsqu'une certaine personne sort de la Grande Salle. Je me détache doucement de Mike mais garde sa main dans la mienne, et en profite pour observer attentivement le visage d'Hermione (au premier baiser je n'ai pas pu, trop occupée que j'étais à me retenir de rire béatement parce que mon plan avait marché).

… Oh la vache ! Est-ce que je viens d'halluciner, ou son expression parait effectivement plus froide quand elle tombe sur Mike ? Pitié, faites que je ne rêve pas ! Et faites aussi, par la même occasion, que la pauvre conn-… demoiselle derrière elle se pète une jambe avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous.

Tant pis pour le dernier souhait.

La-fille-qui-ne-va-pas-tarder-à-mourir-dans-d'atroces-souffrances-pour-s'être-affichée-avec-la-femme-de-MA-vie est petite, brune, plate et à l'air timide. Mon exact opposé. Un peu plus et je croirais qu'elle l'a fait exprès…

- Ça va, Fleur ? Tout à l'heure tu… Oh, Maya ! fait Hermione se retournant. Je te présente Fleur Delacour, et Mike...

- Chang, complète le concerné. Enchanté !

Il lui fait un baisemain, et elle rougit un peu. Je devrais peut-être tenter la même chose et en profiter pour lui gerber dessus, ou bien… Le coude de Mike entre mes côtes interrompt mes pensées d'amour et de joie.

- Hein ? Ah ! 'chantée de vous rencontrer ! mens-je avec difficulté.

- De même ! s'exclame-t-elle, de toute évidence ravie de m'exposer son bonheur à la face.

Elle n'ajoute pas « Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ». Elle aurait pu, je veux dire, au moins par politesse. Ben non. Connasse.  
>Je louche brusquement sur leurs mains réunies. Si seulement j'arrivais à faire sortir des lasers par mes pupilles…<p>

- Alors, Fleur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? reprend la déesse de beauté face à moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Quand tu as dansé, il y a quelques minutes !

- J'ai dansé, et alors ?

J'adore la voir s'énerver parce qu'elle n'ose pas exprimer à voix haute « quand tu as fait bander les trois quarts de la salle, dont moi, mais je ne devrais pas le préciser parce que ma pétasse de copine est juste à côté ». Je sens Mike retenir son rire.

Elle me fixe, bouche ouverte, et finalement la referme.

- Non rien, j'ai du rêver. Désolée.

Je souris aimablement.

- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

Le fou rire que le chinois tente de contenir grandit en voyant le regard éloquent que je jette à l'Indésirable.

- Alors, pourquoi vous sortez de la salle ? demande-je sur le ton de la conversation. Déjà marre de danser ?

Okay, alors visiblement ce n'était pas la question à poser. Ni pour mon bien, ni pour le leur. Parce que leurs joues viennent subitement de prendre une teinte écarlate, digne de mon vernis le plus flashy.

- Euh... Je… Nous… On… bégaye Hermione.

- Mais encore ? insiste-je.

Ça peut paraître masochiste, et ça l'est certainement, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre le mensonge qu'elle va sortir à la place de « nous nous apprêtions à baiser sauvagement dans un coin sombre des couloirs ».

Finalement c'est Pouffiasse en Chef qui prend les choses en main.

- On allait se rafraîchir aux toilettes.

Tssss, petite joueuse.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, on se retrouve à l'intérieur quand... vous aurez fini. A tout à l'heure !

Et sans perdre plus de temps, j'entraîne Mike dans la salle des festivités.

Je ne saurais dire comment je me sens. 'Mal' ne fait que résumer un état d'esprit que je pourrais décrire en un livre de 500 pages.  
>J'ai la tête lourde, et ça bourdonne là-dedans comme une ruche comme le jour de l'anniversaire de la reine des abeilles. Ou une connerie comme ça.<br>Je m'approche du buffet et m'envoie un verre de Punch, mais oh ! surprise, il n'est pas alcoolisé. Le chinois à côté de moi me regarde, compatissant.

- Fleur, écoute, peut-être qu'elles n'allaient pas vraiment…

Je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter et fait plutôt apparaître une flasque géante avec ma baguette. En un mouvement rapide et discret, je vide son contenu dans l'immense coupole de Punch. Ni vu, ni connu.

- Je ne suis pas contre la consommation d'alcool, mais là… T'as pas l'impression d'avoir forcé un peu ? s'inquiète Jackie Chan.

- Je gère. Aie confiance.

Sur ces mots dignes du Dalaï Lama, je me sers un deuxième verre. Beaucoup plus alcoolisé. Ais-je précisé que je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool ? A jeun, je suis bourrée en 2 coupes de champagne.

- Goûte-moi voir ça, Jackie ! dis-je en lui collant un verre dans les mains.

- Jackie ? fait-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il boit néanmoins. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il met le liquide dans sa bouche et recrache le tout avec une grimace écœurée avant d'avoir pu avaler.

- On ne sent plus le goût du Punch tellement il y a d'alcool ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Ah ? Moi je trouve ça pas mal.

Est-ce mon 4ème ou 5ème verre ? Aucune idée. Et puis, après tout, je m'en tape. C'est la fête, ou quoi ?

Ni une ni deux, je m'élance sur la piste en attrapant Jackie par la main, et je me déhanche comme une dingue. Je me sens bien mieux que tout à l'heure, c'est fou comme on oublie vite ! Hermione m'est déjà complètement sortie de la tête, et je ris, je ris, je ris encore… pour rien en plus ! Ahahahahaha, c'est trop bon. La tronche du chintok quand il me voit m'approcher de la scène est mémorable !

Je me place au plus près du groupe et saute en criant comme une hystérique. Ça soulage. J'oublie presque qu'au même moment, Hermione gémit dans les bras d'une autre. Le mot essentiel étant "presque".

Etrangement, j'ai comme un trou noir d'à peu près 20 minutes. Alors que j'étais en train d'imiter le kangourou enragé devant des musiciens en transe, je me retrouve brusquement à vomir mes tripes contre un mur extérieur. Je sais que Mike empêche mes cheveux de retomber entre… ce qui sort de ma bouche et le sol, je sens ses mains qui retiennent mes mèches au dessus de ma tête. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. Un jour, quand je n'aurais plus le besoin urgent de m'allonger pour que les choses cessent de se déformer. Autant dire : un jour lointain.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un vomir tant avec du Punch.

C'est fou les effets secondaires de la boisson ! Dans ma tête, Mike a la voix d'Hermione, et quand je l'imagine parler… Ça me fait trop rire ! J'imagine ses lèvres bouger, mais au lieu de la tonalité masculine qui sort d'habitude, c'est ce son si féminin !

- Je sous-estime mon pouvoir comique, apparemment, reprend la voix.

- Ahahaha, Mike, tu... (je suis interrompue par un nouveau flot de bile. Glamour.) tu ne devineras jamais !

J'entends un soupir exaspéré. Peut-être suis-je un peu chiante, c'est vrai, et surement qu'aider quelqu'un qui gerbe ses tripes n'est pas l'activité la plus passionnante qui existe. Mais je ne suis pas exaspérante ! Je me redresse (pas trop vite, je pourrais tomber) donc pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est autorisé à soupirer, mais pas comme si j'étais le boulet en chef de l'univers, parce que merde! La fille dont je suis amoureuse s'en tape une autre, j'ai le droit d'être à la ramasse pour quelques heures.

Mais voilà, quand je suis face à lui, je me rends compte que non seulement il a la_ voix_ d'Hermione, mais qu'il porte aussi sa robe, qu'il a mis une perruque et que son visage s'est métamorphosé pour devenir nettement plus féminin. J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi il s'est déguisé ainsi.

Puis les connexions dans mon cerveau se font, et ça fait tilt.

- Hermione, c'est toi ! Je t'ai prise pour Mike ! m'exclame-je aussi fort que ma tête bourdonnante me le permet (traduction : je murmure).

- Ça fait toujours plaisir, rit-elle doucement. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me confonde avec un homme.

Et là, je dois faire une tête étrange, parce que _vraiment_, qui pourrait la confondre avec un homme ? Mes yeux s'attardent assez peu discrètement sur sa poitrine, mais après tout hein ! je suis bourrée, j'ai le droit. Et si je l'étais encore plus, j'aurais le droit de toucher. Mais le regard est déjà suffisamment équivoque. Elle a une expression bizarre.

- Est-ce que l'alcool a un effet lesbiannisant sur toi ? lâche-t-elle, légèrement moins souriante.

Comme je fais les gros yeux, elle balaie sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu te sens en état de parler devant deux-cent cinquante personnes ?

- Absolument pas.

- Dommage, parce que c'est ce que tu vas devoir faire dans dix minutes.

Je la regarde un moment sans rien dire, puis déclare en regardant ma montre :

- Heure du décès… 10:37pm. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ton humour vient de nous quitter définitivement.

- Fleur, ce n'est pas une blague, pouffe-t-elle. C'est la troisième étape de mon plan tolérance !

Mes paupières clignotent, comme si elles voulaient effacer l'image d'Hermione m'annonçant ma mise à mort publique. Mais ça ne marche pas, même si je les garde fermées plus longtemps. Elle est toujours en face de moi.

Je HAIS les discours. Les entendre, les prononcer, même les regarder sans le son ! Tout ça, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. En général soit je m'endors dès la lecture du deuxième paragraphe, soit je me barre purement et simplement de la salle. Quand j'étais à Beauxbâtons, je ne sais combien de fois je le suis endormie avant que Mme Maxime n'ait fini de blablater sur tout et n'importe quoi !

- Je ne t'aie pas prévenue avant, explique mon bourreau, parce que j'ai pensé que tu serais plus spontanée si tu n'avais pas le temps de le préparer. Tu vois, j'aimerais que ça sorte du cœur.

J'ai bien envie de lui demander « Que ça sorte du _quoi _? », pour lui rappeler que NON, Fleur Delacour n'a pas de cœur et que NON, elle n'a pas envie d'éclater la gueule de cette brunasse sans cervelle, avec qui l'amour de sa vie vient de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais le fait est que le poids que j'ai actuellement sur ma poitrine est la meilleure preuve que je suis bel et bien en possession d'un certain organe distributeur de sang. Donc, je ne fais pas la blague. Mais je sais ce que j'aimerais dire :

- Hermione, il est hors de question que je me tape une honte magistrale devant deux-cent cinquante de mes élèves pour t'aider à clôturer un plan minable avec un discours minable. D'ailleurs, d'après ta description, ce plan devait finir en apothéose. Et bien je te suggère d'aller réviser quelques-unes de tes définitions, parce qu'un monologue de vingt minutes n'est PAS, une apothéose ! Maintenant si je pouvais gentiment me noyer dans mon malheur sans que tu ne m'imposes ta présence douloureuse, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

Mais bon, m'énerver de cette manière ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, je sais qu-

Ses yeux ont soudain l'air inhabituellement grand. Et sa bouche inhabituellement ouverte. Et son expression inhabituellement choquée. Donc je sais que j'ai fait une boulette. Le truc, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi ! Je ne lui ai pas vomi dessus – j'ai vérifié -, je n'ai pas encore refusé sa proposition, je ne l'ai pas encore violée non plus, ni fait d'attouchements quelconques (et de toute façon, dans mon état elle m'aurait repoussée du petit doigt sans effort, donc pas de quoi être bouleversée). Et voilà que maintenant, elle pleu-… PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE J'AI PENSE A VOIX HAUTE ! (et même crier à l'intérieur de mon crâne m'envoie une décharge dans les tempes…)

- Non ! Je … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

Mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre, et je vois avec désespoir ses grands yeux bruns déborder de larmes. Elle porte une main devant sa bouche, puis ses épaules commencent à marquer ces sursauts familiers dus aux sanglots, et alors je me trouve l'être le plus ignoble de la Terre pour l'avoir blessée aussi stupidement.

- Non non non non, écoute moi Hermione ! Je ne pense que ce que j'ai dit, je-

Le reste de ma phrase reste coincé dans ma gorge lorsqu'elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant vers la grande porte, à une trentaine de mètres de là. Moi, je reste immobile, comme paralysée par mon incroyable, incommensurable, impardonnable et inimaginable connerie.

* * *

><p>- Mike ! T'as pas vu Hermione ?<p>

- Non, pourquoi ? J'espère que tu ne lui as pas gerbé dessus au moins !

- Et sa pute, t'as pas vu sa pute ?

- Maya ? Elle traînait dans le coin du buffet, tout à l'heure mais… Eh, attend !

* * *

><p>- Toi ! Où est Hermione ?<p>

- Elle est… Euh… Eh bien elle était là il y a dix secondes.

- Et tu l'as laissée s'enfuir ? NON MAIS TU NE POURRAIS PAS LA SURVEILLER UN PEU ?

- Mais enfin… je…

- Dégage !

* * *

><p>- Sparks! J'ai perdu Hermione!<p>

- Perdu, dans le sens «Oh mon Dieu elle est morte » ou dans le sens « J'ai fait une sacrée belle connerie et elle est partie aux toilettes du deuxième étage pour pleurer » ?

- Perdu dans le sens de… Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je suis sensé observer, vous vous rappelez ? Et avant que vous ne lui avouiez qu'elle vous faisait profondément chier et que vous étiez malheureuse comme les pierres, ça ne se passait pas trop mal.

- « Pas trop mal », tu veux rire ? Elle m'a tenu les cheveux alors que je vomissais, je lui ai reluqué les seins et elle veut que je fasse un _discours_ !

- Le matage de sein me semble minime, le discours n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et puis… Si c'est elle qui vous tenait les cheveux et pas Mike, c'est parce qu'elle a insisté auprès de lui pour le faire. Donc soit elle veut échapper à sa cavalière à tout prix, ce qui est bon pour vous, soit elle s'inquiète sincèrement de votre état, ce qui est … bon aussi. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que vous ouvriez la bouche.

- Mais je ne-

- Deuxième étage. Courez avant qu'elle aille se cacher ailleurs.

Alors je cours.

* * *

><p>Pfouuuu, ne me dîtes pas "tout ça pour ça" je vous en supplie, je sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi Y_Y<p> 


	5. --

Bon... ben je suis désolée, je crois que ça sent la fin. Je poste ce dernier truc que j'ai écrit l'année dernière, mais j'ai beau relire cette histoire, à part de la honte d'avoir un jour écrit comme ça, je ne ressens absolument aucune envie de continuer et puis l'écriture c'quand même sensé être fun et tout, donc même si ça m'ennuie pour les gens qui voudraient éventuellement avoir une suite et une fin officielle, je me sens pas le courage de continuer. Si vous voulez savoir comment j'avais prévu de terminer, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message privé, je serais contente de vous éclairer. Vraiment désolée du dérangement !

(je crois que la suite n'est même pas corrigée, ça me déprime trop de me relire en pensant à tous les progrès que j'ai à faire, donc à vos risques et périls x.x)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Imaginez un troupeau d'éléphants démolissant un mur en béton avant de laisser la place à des rhinocéros. C'est à peu près le bruit que je fais en entrant dans les fameux toilettes.

Je dis "fameux" parce que c'est ici que vient la totalité des filles qui pleurnichent sur leurs amours déçus (il faut croire que les profs font de même, ou alors Hermione n'a pas perdu ses réflexes d'adolescente). Et aussi un peu parce que l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets se situe à trois mètres de moi, mais dans l'immédiat je n'en ai rien à carrer.

« Hermione? »

Je m'attends presque à entendre un reniflement dédaigneux, comme elle à l'habitude de le faire, mais c'est un silence de mort qui me répond. Je pousse tout de même chacune des portes de cabines, en vain. Si on était dans un western, ce serait le moment où l'espèce de petit buisson roule dans la rue déserte.

Vous voyez le genre.

Dépitée, je sors de la pièce et redescend les escaliers les bras ballants, dans une attitude défaitiste. Parce que, soyons réalistes: si mes chances avec Hermione étaient minces au début de cette soirée, actuellement elles sont aussi nombreuses que les neurones du nouveau copain de Gabrielle. Et n'allez pas vous leurrez, j'aime beaucoup son copain, il est gentil et tout ce qui va avec, mais question Q.I, il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard. En fait, à côté de lui je me sens brillante c'est bien qu'il y a un problème quelque part.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pourrais aller chercher Mike et lui proposer d'aller se saouler dans un bar, où je pourrais éventuellement trouver quelqu'un pour finir la nuit, mais... Je sais que si je fais ça je tire un trait définitif sur Hem-chérie. Soudain j'entends un cri qui semble provenir d'une ancienne salle de classe, juste à ma droite.

Si c'est un couple en plein ébats, je sors la hache.

J'ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas (c'est mon truc ce soir), et ce que je vois me carbonise les yeux. Et le cerveau aussi, parce que je ne comprends rien. Mais genre, vraiment rien.

« Mike? Et Emm... Vaness... Maya!? Mais qu'est ce que... » Bafouille-je.

La position qu'ils ont prise serait plutôt érotique si je n'avais pas envie de vomir. Elle est allongée sur une table, la robe à moitié enlevée, et lui est au-dessus d'elle. Ils me regardent bouche-bée.

Loin, très loin, une partie de moi songe "je veux faire ça sur une table aussi". Ailleurs, mais tout aussi éloigné de ma vraie conscience, un instinct sournois me fait penser que cette fille n'a vraiment pas de poitrine. Mon côté pragmatique est plus du genre "Hermione = Trompée = Larmes = Consolation = Alcool = Sexe = Moi". Un dernier situé plutôt dans mon ventre m'indique que j'ai très envie de chili con carne.

Mais le chili attendra, parce qu'avant d'aller m'enfermer dans les cuisines pour le reste de ma vie, j'aimerais saisir pourquoi mon faux petit-ami est le vrai petit-ami de la vraie petite-amie de mon ex-future vraie petite-amie. Et même si la phrase précédente n'est pas d'une clarté éblouissante, elle suffit à me donner un but: je vais calmement poser la question et aller me pendre aussitôt que j'obtiendrais une réponse.

Mike se redresse vivement et replace sa chemise sur ses épaules tandis que Maya remonte sa robe d'un geste presque brutal. Tiens, c'est étonnant, j'arrive à retenir son prénom maintenant. Il m'aura juste fallu un choc émotionnel d'une puissance comparable à la stupidité du copain de Gabrielle (n'allez pas croire que je m'acharne sur lui! Je suis juste heureuse d'avoir trouvé pire que moi).

« Fleur, je... Enfin c'est à dire que... Tu ne devais pas... bégaye-t-il comme un gars venant de se faire surprendre en pleins préliminaires. Ce qu'il est.

- Dîtes-moi juste pourquoi vous vous apprêtiez à souiller ce pupitre alors que techniquement vous êtes tout les deux en couple, et qu'elle est supposée être lesbienne. » je lance d'une voix monotone. Mon cerveau a démissionné depuis un bail, alors je n'ai pas réellement conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire.

« On est... On a en quelque sorte eu un coup de foudre ce soir, récite Maya à toute vitesse. Je l'ai vu et je suis aussitôt tombée amoureuse. »

L'autre lui lance un regard surpris, ouvre la bouche, la referme et acquiesce dans ma direction:

« C'est ça. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Un vrai coup de foudre! »

Leur rire est la chose la plus forcée que j'ai jamais entendue. Je crois qu'ils me prennent pour une conne, et c'est légèrement vexant sur les bords, parce que leur mensonge est tellement naze que même moi je m'en rends compte.

« Vous vous foutez de moi? »

Ah, je sens comme une pointe d'agacement montrer le bout de son nez. Coucou, toi...

« Non mais vous vous FOUTEZ de moi ! C'est quoi ce bordel !? Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous... Enfin POURQUOI bon sang?!»

Oh, mademoiselle Colère tenant la main de madame Grossièreté! Bonjour à vous deux également!

« Fleur, s'il te plaît, tente Mike. Calme-toi...

- Mais alors trouve une excuse plausible putain! »

Et je me lance dans une tirade d'insultes variées et fleuries (parce que je suis Fleur, voyez… peu importe) de tout mon répertoire zoologique disponible.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas totalement sure des raisons pour lesquelles je m'énerve. Parce qu'en tant qu'être sensé et mature, je ne peux _pas_ reporter sur eux la colère que j'éprouve envers moi-même. Je veux dire, c'est illogique, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, je suis bien trop maîtresse de mes actes!... N'est-ce pas que je le suis!?

Comprenant brusquement que si je n'avais pas merdé avec Hermione, je ne serais pas en train de hurler à la haute trahison, je ferme la bouche au milieu d'un "mais putain quelle bande d'ornithorynques endimanchés je vous jure pire que des bélougas en rut il faudrait vous interner dans un camp de bonobos dans le trou du cul de l'Amazonie"... Je prends une grande, looongue respiration et demande de mon ton le plus calme:

« Expliquez-moi. »

Ils se regardent, me regarde, se re-regardent, me fixent un long moment. Elle tend sa baguette.

« Stupefix! »

Et c'est le noir total.

HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD

La première chose que je vois en reprenant connaissance est... Du chocolat. Une mare de chocolat au lait, onctueuse et infiniment attractive. Et puis je me rends compte que ça n'existe pas, les étendues naturelles de chocolat. Alors je prends conscience que ce sont des yeux. De magnifiques, immenses et totalement enivrantes prunelles couleur chocolat. Ensuite je comprends que, comme tout ce que je trouve beau depuis quelques mois, ils appartiennent à Hermione.

« Fleur... » Sa voix est suppliante, et je me dis que c'est une bonne chose parce qu'elle doit m'avoir pardonnée.

« Il faut absolument que tu ailles faire ton discours! Je sais que ça te fait profondément chier, que mon plan était nul et que je suis la reine des connes de t'avoir fait confiance, mais il est hors de question que tu te défiles.»

Ou pas.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que je suis désolée, que c'est moi la reine des connes d'avoir dit ces horreurs et que je t'aime passionnément, épouse-moi, vieillis avec moi et je pourrai même te laver les cheveux quand t'auras un lumbago... Ce genre de choses romantiques, mais ensuite j'ai une illumination du genre douloureuse: elle me trouve évanouie sur le sol d'une salle de classe déserte, et elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout complètement tellement elle m'en veut.

...

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur le sol d'une salle de classe déserte!? Oh la vache, c'est quoi ces conneries? J'allais juste chercher Mike, et je me réveille sans même savoir comment je me suis évanouie? ... Je crois que je vais vomir. Encore.

Quand je parle, ma voix est rauque et ce serait super sexy si je n'avais pas déjà un goût de bile en bouche:

« Hermione, je-

- Debout! Maintenant! »

Bon, mademoiselle n'est pas d'humeur à écouter mes inquiétudes sur le fait que ma mémoire ait été effacée et que je viens probablement de subir les pires atrocités sans en avoir conscience (même si l'état parfait de ma robe me soulage un peu...), ce qui serait putain de légitime!

Il faut que je trouve Mike.

Il va falloir faire plus que passer à deux doigts de la mort pour qu'elle oublie que je suis une connasse. Sachant que le suicide n'est pas envisageable, mes options sont assez limitées. C'est donc dans un sursaut ultime de courage que je me redresse et prononce:

« Je passe quand?

- Dès que tu peux aligner plus de trois mots. »

Son ton est sec. Pour la reconnaissance due au sacrifice, on repassera!

**HGFDHGFDHGFDHGFD**

Plus. Jamais.

Sérieusement, prononcer un discours inventé en 3 minutes devant 500 adolescents qui n'en ont rien à battre, dans un état mental plus que déplorable (parce que putain! qu'est ce que je faisais évanouie!?) est l'une des épreuves les plus traumatisante que j'ai jamais eue à supporter. Et peut-être que si je n'avais pas parlé de la guerre du Vietnam (ne me demandez surtout pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, je n'en ai aucune idée) les choses n'auraient pas été si désastreuses, mais n'empêche. Grande solitude.

Il est bientôt minuit, les couples dansent les premiers slows au centre de la salle, Hermione est aux abonnés absents, Mike est officiellement porté disparu, je n'ai pas vu Sparks depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pourrait aussi bien être mort, les autres profs chargés de surveiller la fête sont soit trop éméchés, soit trop occupés à bavarder pour s'en soucier et je pourrais certainement me noyer dans mon verre sans que mon corps ne soit découvert avant demain.

Quelle soirée.

Sérieusement, je dois trouver Mike avant que je ne décide de me défenestrer. En plus, douée comme je suis, je ne mourrais même pas et finirais paraplégique. Avoir quelqu'un qui change mes couches? Non merci.


End file.
